


A lacy discovery

by BriarMoss15



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarMoss15/pseuds/BriarMoss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori Prompt!- Nitori secretly wears girls underwear (like lace and thongs), and when Rin finds out he gets.... Ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lacy discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you were asking for?

Of course after Nitori got comfortable with the Iwatobi boys that stupid little shit Nagisa had to dared Rin to rip down Nitori's pants in front of everyone as a joke.Grimacing Rin rips down Nitori's pants hoping that Nitori had decided to wear underwear that day. 

He was but it wasn't a pair boxers the underware Nitori was wearing was a pink lacy thong.  
With a small gasp Nitori hastily pulled his jeans back up.  
" How could you do that Sempai?!" The smalled boy squeaked at him as tears filled his eyes.

 Rin just stood there speechless with the Iwatobi members as Nitori ran back to the dorm. "Nagisa you little shit!" Rin started to yell as he glared at the cowering blonde.  
"Please don't make an even bigger scene Rin," Makoto hissed as he smiled kindly at an old couple that were walking past.  
"Fine!" He threw up his hands and started running back to beg Nitori's forgiveness.

On the train ride there Rin couldn't stop thinking about Nitori how the thong fit him so well how front of the bulged. He felt his pants getting tighter as the train came to a stop.  
 _I'm really going to kill Nagisa now i don't have time to deal with this_ _._  
Rin set out in a run and quickly reached the dorm door.

  "Ai?" He called the second he entered the room. Soft sobs came from the top bunk.  
"Ai, I'm so sorry Nagisa made me do it." Only silence and the occasional sniff filled the room. _Fuck, he's never going to forgive me._  
Rin strode across the room and climbed the ladder. He was meet with a hard smack in the face with a pillow.Yelling ,he fell backwards onto to the floor with a crash.  
"Do you feel better now?" The sadness in Rins voice made Nitori's chest tighten which only made him madder. He stuck his head down from the bunk and saw Rin laying where he fell.

Glareing ,he grabbed his other pillow and chucked it at Rins head as hard as he could. "I do now." He muttered and climbed down the ladder.  
Rin could tell he was still mad though from the was he stormed into the bathroom. _He ha_ _tes me now.Damn it Nagisa._  
The redhead sat down leaning up against the bathroom door. "Please forgive me Ai? I couldn't stand it if you hate me." Grimacing as his voice broke in the end.

The opened and Rin fell over backwards.Nitori was staring down at his with fresh tears on his face."Really Rin Sempai?"  
The redhead nodded and sat up with his legs extended facing Nitori. "I'm sorry I made you cry Ai," He muttered not looking at the boy.  
"Oh sempai!" Nitori cried as he crashed into Rin hugging him. "It's alright just don't do it again." He said seriosly before burrying his head in Rin's chest.

"I-I," Rin started after a few minutes. "I though you looked sexy in them anyways." Nitori looked up and blushed.  
"W-what?" The smaller boy stuttered. "I said, you looked sexy in them." Rin practically purred into Nitori's ear.  
 Before the smaller boy could say anything Rin slowly pressed his lips up against Nitori's trying not to pull away and repositioned himself on Rin's lap so he was straddling his waist.

Quickly,the smaller boy leaned forward to deepen the kiss. When suddenly a jolt of pleasure went up both boys spines. Wide eyed and panting,they stared at each other.  
With a sudden realization, Nitori bit his bottom lip and rubbed against the redhead again a little harder.  
Loud moans escaped both boys as their heads fell back.

Hands started going under Nitori's shirt and with a quick movement removed it and pushed him on the ground.  
"Oh Ai." Rin moaned as he rutted against him again. "Please, Rin." Nitori squeaked as he pulled at his pants button. Slowly Rin ran his hands all the way down Nitori's chest to his pants.Pulling down Nitori's pants to his knees Rin took in the sight of the boys pink thong that was bulging in the front with Nitori's erection.

Nitori's vision went white as warm lips were placed on the thin lace over his erection. "Y-you too,Rin." He gasped out as he rubbed his foot against Rin's crotch earning a loud moan.  
Rin pulled off his pants and underware and lay on top of Nitori again. " Like this," He teased.

"N-n-no I want mine off too." He whispered as he pulled at the now to tight thong.After Rin took mercy and took off the thong, he lay down on Nitoir again and grabbed the boy's smaller hand and positioned it with his over their hard cocks.As they rubbed in sync, slowly their moans became louder and movements jerky.

"I'm so close." Rin moaned. "Me t-AH RIN!" Nitori cried as he came over their hands. "Ai-!" Rin came loudly.  
They lay there panting for a while.  
"I love you,Ai." Rin confessed quietly."I love you too,Rin."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real smut and I don't even know what I am supposed to call dicks so it sounds right.  
> Any writing amazing would be amazing!!! Also thanks for reading.


End file.
